


Deans sleepy surprise

by Ketchup_nipples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is older, Daddy Kink, Dean Has a Vagina, Dean and benny are married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketchup_nipples/pseuds/Ketchup_nipples
Summary: Dean has a vagina but hes still a dude. Benny thinks its the hottest thing in the world. Also Sam is their son but not in a kinky way y'all. Enjoy!





	Deans sleepy surprise

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site so be cool. I really hope you enjoy it and hopefully I'll be writing more.

Dean woke up to a very pleasant feeling. The feeling was also very identifiable and it was coming from in between his legs. Why in fact, it was coming from his pretty pink pussy. He heard heavy breathing and decided it might be time to at least assumed he wasn't really that good at eating pussy. Benny knew the latter could never be true with all the practice he's had from going down on Dean. Not to mention all the risque places he's done it. The storage closet in their diner, the bathrooms at Balthazar’s club, Dean’s office at his garage and most importantly the back and front seat of baby, Dean’s impala.

Dean lets out a wanton moan to let benny know he's doing great (not that he doesn't know that, he can make dean moan like nobody else). And finally manages to open his eyes, but shuts them from pure pleasure not even a second later. He knows he has to be quiet though or he’ll wake up sam who’s room was down the hall but the walls were kind of thin. 

“Hows that feelin’ cher?” Benny takes his mouth a few centimetres away from Dean’s vagina to ask.

Dean feels Benny’s warm breath on his swollen clit and it makes his thighs tremble. Dean let out another breathy moan and just manages to get out a ‘so good’ before benny goes back to devouring his wet cunt.

“Fuck, cher. You're practically soaking the bed sheets. Good to know I'm doin’ somethin’ right.” Benny sticks two fingers inside of Dean, pulling them back out to see them glistening with the younger man’s slick. He pops them in his mouth and moans around them.

“Mmm. taste like candy baby, so fuckin’ sweet. How’d I get so lucky. Fuckin’ prize.” Dean barely holds back a moan at the praise Benny is giving him. When this is all over Dean will go back to the self hate he tries to hide from Benny. Even though that's exactly the reason Benny praises him every chance he gets. Benny kitten licks deans clitoris and that really gets him riled up. Dean flies up right when Benny starts to lick him. Dean has decided enough is enough and he wants Benny inside of him right now.

“Benny?” Dean’s face is tilted towards the ceiling but benny can still see the blush that starts from Dean's ears and makes its way down to Dean’s collarbones that are filled with hickeys from the night before.

“Yes darlin’?” Benny asks.

“I need your cock in me right now. Please.” Benny doesn't believe it but he gets harder from just that sentence alone.

“You want my cock baby boy? Huh, want daddy to fuck you good? Make you cum on his cock?” Benny’s voice gets deeper and huskier as soon as he turns into Daddy Benny. His baby boy lets out little whimpers and he answers with a “yes please daddy”.

Benny moves up and moves the covers out of the way. He gets up to make sure the door is still locked in all his naked glory. When he turns around he sees Dean’s eyes practically glued to his horse cock. Not realizing benny had turn back around and too distracted by his 10 inches, dean licked and bit his lips at the thought of his daddy fucking him into the mattress. 

“See something you like sugah’?” Benny crawled in between Dean’s legs and stuck two fingers inside Dean’s pussy. He pulled them out and stuck them into Dean’s mouth as he slowly sunk his dick into Dean’s glorious heat.

“Know baby boy, you're gonna have to be quiet okay? You wouldn't want Sam to hear his Dad getting fucked and used like the toy he is would you?” Benny stared into Dean’s eyes and he finally settled into Dean’s fat cunt. Dean shook his head no. 

“I'm gonna take my fingers out of your mouth and you're gonna stay quiet. Not only for Sam, but because Daddy said so, right?” Benny bit his lips as Dean shook his head up and down, eyes shining with anticipation and lust. Benny’s cock had settled right against Dean’s G-spot and Dean couldn't wait for his daddy to start moving. Benny slid his fingers out of Dean’s mouth, but Dean was sucking them off like they were a cock and Benny couldn't help it as he bucked his hips and rammed Deans G-spot. Dean whimpered again and let go of the fingers in his mouth. 

“Daddy? Please?’ Dean was begging Benny to start before he lost his fucking mind. Benny just chuckled and wrapped Dean’s legs around his waist.

“You ready for Daddy to destroy your pussy baby?” All Benny got was a little whimper and a nod of the head before he started to pump into Dean slowly. 

Benny pulled all the way out before slamming right back into Dean. His pussy was so warm and wet. And it gripped Benny’s dick like it was made for him. No matter how many times they fucked, no matter where they were, Benny could never get enough of his baby boy’s cunt and his baby boy could never get enough of his Daddy’s fat cock. Sometimes Dean dreamed of Benny having a twin brother and having Benny is his pussy while his brother rammed his cock down Dean's throat. Or maybe his twin would fuck Dean’s ass while Benny fucked his pussy. It was nights like that where Dean would wake up with the sheets drenched from his soaking pussy and Benny so turned on that his erection had to be painful. The first time it had happened Benny’s eyes had gone so wide Dean thoughT they were for sure going to pop out of his skull. 

“Next time that happens feel free to fuck me awake. The dreams make me so horny that waking up with a dick in my cunt would only make me feel 10x better.” Dean had shared his kink with Benny and he’d never seen Benny happier than when Dean told him that he could use him for his own pleasure without Dean freaking out about it. 

Now Benny was pounding into Dean and he could tell from the younger man's face that he was practically losing his mind over it. Benny couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over him while he gave his baby boy the fucking of his life.

Benny was getting closer and closer to his climax and so was Dean. He could tell it was getting harder for Dean to hold in his moans. His whimpers were getting dangerously loud and Benny was worried that they would wake Sam. Benny pulled out and flipped him over doggy style. It would be more efficient if he didn't have to hold himself up and cover Dean’s mouth and fondle his clit all at the same time. 

Benny took his hand and covered Dean’s mouth while he took his other hand and played with his clit. His Daddy started to pound him ruthlessly and Dean had never been more ecstatic in his life. His Daddy was really working him over and he couldn't wait until Daddy told him he could cum. Dean moaned into Benny’s hand, grateful that he had something to muffle the moans and when Benny whispered in his ear to cum Dean soaked Benny’s cock in his wet pussy and his thighs tremble as Benny still pounded into his over sensitive cunt. 

Finally Benny came, all inside of Dean. Spraying his sperm all over Dean’s walls and mixing with his juices. Benny pulled out and watched some of his jizz leak out of Dean’s pink and abused hole and couldn't help but smile and think how lucky he truly was and his cum dripped down the inside if Dean’s thighs. 

Benny sat up and smacked Dean’s ass, before leaning over his slumped body and biting his ear.

“As much as I enjoy the view sweetheart, we gotta get up and make Sam breakfast.” Benny chuckled into Dean’s ear before getting up and pulling on his discarded flannel pajama pants and his T-shirt. He picked up Dean’s favorite house robe and his house slippers and laid them on the bed near Dean’s feet.

“Imma go get breakfast started baby boy. Love you” Benny kissed Dean on the back of his head before heading towards the bedroom door. Before he completely shut the door on his way out he heard Dean say one more thing:

“Love you too, Daddy.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! have a great day or night or whenever youre reading this.


End file.
